Nightmares and Love
by juliee124
Summary: CRISSCOLFER FIC! Chris wakes up from a nightmare. Is he in love with Darren? Does Darren feel the same? Join our boys to find out :   sorry im rubbish at summaries and titles
1. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR DARREN OR CHRIS MUCH TO MY DISSAPOINTMENT, BUT YOU KNOW, I GUESS I HAVE GIVEN YOU AN IDEA FOR A CHRISTMAS PRESENT NOW :D (yes, its only march, who careesss) :)**

* * *

><p><strong>[Chris' POV]<strong>

I woke myself up with a sudden jump.

**Not Again. **

For the past week or two i had been having the same recurring dream, well no, this was not a dream, this was infact a nightmare.

i picked my glasses and my book, and began to read it, trying to fall asleep and trying to distract my mind from the nightmare.

* * *

><p><em>'Darren, can we talk a sec?, im sorry' i said sheepishly through our bedroom door in our appartment.<em>

_'Look Chris, just leave me alone, ok? just leave!' those words cut through me like a knife._

_'Dare, c'mon, it was a stupid kiss, it didn't mean anything!' i was practically begging for him to let me in to talk to him. he finally opened it..._

_'Yeah well it certainly didn't fucking look like that' he said he spat as he went across the lounge and into the spare room were his guitar was kept 'It looked like you were fucking enjoying it. do you enjoy hurting me Chris? cause it certainly seems that way' his tone was getting bitter, he walked back into the bedroom and started to pull his clothes out of the wadrobe and start to stuff them into a duffle bag._

_'Darren, you know i would never want to hurt you. i love you.' _

_'Hurm, funny that word, LOVE!, it's supposed to mean something. at least it does to me!' tears had started to stream down his face, and in that moment i just wanted to hold him, and hug him untill everything was right again, because i did love him, that i knew for sure. _

_Darren was now getting the last of his things before walking too the kitchen, grabbing his keys, and began walking to the door. _

_'DARE PLEASE' i grabbed his arm and he spun around to face me 'Please don't do this' i said in a whisper, tears escaping from my eyes._

_'Do what Chris? Leave the man who i thought loved me. well fyi, YOU cheated on me' his eyes were red and puffy from the tears. He looked my eyes, i had never seen such hurt in him before, his eyes were not full of love and hope as they usually were, but instead full of sadness. 'I thought you were different Chris' he said in a whisper before more tears made there way down his face._

_'Please don't leave Darren' _

_'i have too' he spat again 'Goodbye Chris' _

_And with that, he was gone. slamming the door and breaking my heart as he done so. _

_I had been stupid. this was all my fault_

_I ran back into the bedroom and cried and cried, i tried too call him but his phone just kept ringing off. gosh, this is real. I cried myself too sleep knowing that i had just ruined the best thing to ever happen to me._

_The next morning, i was woken up by my phone going off._

_I quickly jumped up to grab it thinking it was Darren._

**_-Lea- _**_great, what does she want._

_'Hello' i didn't mean to sound rude, i loved lea, she was a good friend but right now, i wanted to be left alone.I didnt want to talk to anyone unless it was Darren_

_'Chris...hey, it's..m..me.'_

_'Lea, what's wrong, are you crying?' i was officially worried now, lea hardly ever cried._

_'i..it's..D..d..Darren, H..he's...He was i...in a car...a..accident and, he..well, ohmygod... i ca...cant do th..this.' _

_'LEA TELL ME' i screamed at her._

* * *

><p>That is were i always woke up. To be honest, i didnt want my dream to carry on. i didnt want to know the rest. My mind would think the worst and i really did not want to be thinking about that. About what could happen.<p>

I tried not to let the dream get to me, i mean it was just a dream and Darren and i weren't even a couple, we were friends, **best friends.**however much this hurt me, i wanted to be more than friends (not the time for the warblers rendidtion of animal to pop into your head Chris) but i had agreed to myself to just keep my feelings for him under control, i didnt want to loose him as a friend.

I looked at my alarm clock 2:16am **fuck.**

i kept turning the pages of my book, but nothing really seemed to sink in, it was just all words and no meaning to them.

I tried to get back too sleep, so i put my book and glasses back on the night stand. i lay in best for the best part of an hour trying to get too sleep but i just couldn't, i kept tossing and turning but my mind just wouldn't shut off, i was worried about Darren. I picked up my phone from the nightstand and text him.

**Hey, i know this is an obsurd time to be texting, but i can't sleep, are you okay? -C xo**

A few seconds later, i had a reply. I liked how he always text me back straight away.

**Hi, it's fine, i was actually just working on a song, i know, i can practially hear you tutting right now, telling me to stop working, but im refusing to listen to it. im rebelling, ha! and yeah im fine, how about you? -D xo**

It amazed me at how detailed mine and Darrens texts were to each other, i guess we just liked being in eachothers company and enjoyed talking to eachother, i mean we are onscreen boyfriends after all.

**Darren Everret Criss, get your ass to bed and stop working. Thats not normal to be working at what? 3am. See, thats me nagging you. and yeah, im good thanks, can we meet up for coffee before work tomorrow, ill pay? -C xo**

i giggled to myself now feeling alot better because i knew what Darrens reply would be...

**FREE COFFEE? im in! ill pick you up ok? ill be there at around 9 since we dont have work till 11, how does that sound? and pleaseee never use my full name again ;) -D xoxo**

I could practually feel his enthusiasm and hyperness.

It made me sick at how someone could be so hyper at such an obscene time of the day, but that's one of the reaons i loved him, he was alaways happy.

**Sounds good to me, now get some sleep if we need to be up early, Goodnight Darren Everett Criss ;D -C xoxo**

**Goodnight Christopher Paul Colfer. ha! love you Chrissykins! -D xoxo**

Oh dear. not the pet name. I hated that and he knew it.

It took me a few seconds to think of a reply...

**Love ya too dare bear! -C xo**

i smirked at myself, i knew he would hate it, but love it at the same time.

**I am sending you evils right now -_- see, they are my evils. -D xxxx**

**Yeah, Yeah. Dont even get into a bitch staring competition with me, i will go all Kurt on yo ass -C xxx**

i was slowly drifting off too sleep, it amazed me at how much Darren cheered me up, he was always there for me, any time, any were.

**As much as that would amuse me and 'Blaine' , i have to say, you win ...for now... but i will get you back -D xo**

**Of course i win. i always win. now, sleep hobbit. or else you won't get up tomorrow. -C xoxo**

I was glad i was close friends with Darren, he got my sarcastic sence of humour which he also had.

**HEY! i am not a hobbit! stop picking on me! and night...again ;) -D xx**

And with that i set my alarm and placed my phone back onto my night stand and turend out my light.

I spent the next twenty minutes thinking about wether or not to tell Darren about my dream or not.

On one hand i wanted to tell him because i felt the need to as he had bee in it. but on the other hand, would it freak him out? would he be ok with it?

Of course he would.

This was Darren.

I eventually got comfortable and started to drift in and out of sleep and thinking everything is going to be fine, untill eventually entering a deep happy sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank for reading guys, this is my first ever CrissColfer fic so go easy on me :) im sorry its a bit short, i'm trying to write longer chapters :) please review and stuff. Let me know what you think :) x**


	2. Coming to terms

**AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN GLEE...BLAH**

* * *

><p><strong>[Darren's Pov]<strong>

**Of course I win. I always win. now, sleep hobbit. or else you won't get up tomorrow. -C xoxo**

HOBBIT! How dare he! I had to laugh though, I guess I was short. _Damn you mom._

**HEY! I am not a hobbit! Stop picking on me! And night...again ;) -D xx**

I quickly text Chris back and decided that it was way too late to still be working on some songs. I picked up my guitar and placed it back onto its stand in my music room/office/whatever room I wanted it to be at the time.

I wasn't tired though, I was never that tired. Chris always said that it was due to the amount of caffeine I had in my body at all times. Which in all fairness was totally true.

I decided to go and shower before going to bed, this usually made me sleepy, I wasn't tired, but I knew that I needed sleep, I was not completely stupid. The heat from the water usually makes me relax and this shower was no exception.

I came out of the shower, dried myself off and pulled on some thin sweatpants that I usually wore for bed and flicked through the channels my television. **whyisnothingonatthistime! **_Oh yeah, its__3:30am, that's why._

I sat wrapped up in bed feeling warm and cosy, but I couldn't help but think something was missing. _Chris._

I just wanted to snuggle up to his warm self and god I wanted to be with him right now. I missed his eyes, his voice, his smell... _huh? Wait, what?_

I scolded my inner monologue. This was happening way too often now.

I looked around my room over to the photos that had been placed in a neat collage on a framed canvas by myself on my wall and fixed my eyes onto a photo of Chris and I. We were backstage on set, Chris wanted to tweet a photo of the both of us for some unknown reason, but I never questioned it, to be honest, I didn't mind. We were standing side by side, and Chris was smiling one of his breathtakingly genuine smiles into the lens, and I had pulled the most ridiculous face ever, which had caused Chris to scrunch his eyes up with laughter, broadening his smile even more.

_Oh yeah, since then. _A smile had swept across my face as I looked at the photo.

The photo was nothing to a lot of people, as for me, it was my favourite picture that had been taken of myself and Chris to date.

I was nervous for the next day, it was the last episode of the season, 'New York' and ok I didn't actually have to film much, but it was a really important scene.

Kurt was back from New York and decided to meet up with Blaine at the lima bean for coffee_ (again with the coffee) _and told him all about what happened in the big apple, and as Kurt was telling him that he got to perform on a Broadway stage, Blaine has to interrupt him by simply saying 'I love you' Nonchalantly, and Kurt would reply 'I love you too'

I knew the lines off by heart, so I had no idea why I was even stressing about it. I guess tomorrow would be easy, I could relate to Blaine a lot in that scene, so once again, not a lot of acting would be involved. I was just going to let it be like me telling Chris that I loved him. I_ loved Chris._

We had always had a very close relationship and I had decided to break the ice straight away after I had been officially given the role of Blaine by taking him out for a meal and having a movie night with him, in which yes, maybe we did watch Harry Potter, but who doesn't love Harry Potter? we also talked about what music we were into, and he told me that he had watched AVPM, and thought I was amazing, which I still find hard to believe that Chris Colfer, thought _I _amazing. jeez.

The connection between the two of us was pretty much instant. The movie night was defiantly one of my better ideas as it made it easier for me to play Blaine, which I was so thankful for when we were filming 'Original Songs' which I guess after the first kiss between Blaine and Kurt, was when I had started to question my sexuallity,_was I gay? Did I like Chris more than a friend? _

All of these questions kept forming in my head and gradually, I came to terms with them.

Yeah, I love Chris. More than a friend. What about it, it wasn't a crime?

No this did not mean I was gay? Why did I have to label what I was? Everybody knows I don't do labels. I'm not a soup can.

Sometimes when filming was done, it took me a while to get back out of character, which often led to Chris saying 'Darren, your gay is showing' which at first we were both none the wiser and both joked on about it, but as time went on, and the relationship between Kurt and Blaine, got more serious and I got to know Chris even more, I was finding it a lot harder to get out of character, especially around Chris. It didn't frustrate me though, to be honest, I liked these new feelings I was having. I had never felt them before, they made me smile.

I sat back up in my bed after a realised I had started slouching and made the decision to get out of bed to go and turn off the TV, and finally catch some sleep. _Thinking is tiring._

Once back into my bed, I lay awake for about 20 minutes before thinking one last time. I had to tell Chris my feelings for him, it was eating away at me, he had to know.

Tomorrow I was going to tell Chris that I loved him.

Once I had that cleared up, I drifted off into a deep sleep, smiling to myselfas I dreamt of absolute nothingness.

Tomorrow came around sooner that I expected. But I was happy about that.

Today I was finally going to tell Chris my true feelings for him. _Ohgoodgod. Today I was going to tell Chris my true feelings for him. _

I told myself to calm down, and I eventually I did after fighting once again with my inside voices. I crawled out of bed and walked out of my bedroom and slowing shuffling to the kitchen whilst a yawn escaped my mouth and I stretched. Coffee was needed at this point, coffee would help me to think straight, oh and food, food would help too.

I poured out my coffee and made some pancakes and sat down and tucked into to my breakfast for one. Once I had finished, I washed my plate and decided to go for a quick shower before getting ready to go and pick Chris up for coffee.

I walked into my bathroom and turned the shower on, waited for the water to heat up, and then stepped inside. I quickly washed myself and ran some shampoo and (much to my objection and much to Chris' persuasion) conditioner through my hair, rinsing it off, getting out of the shower, drying myself with a towel and wrapping it around my waist and walking back into my room to get changed.

I had decided on keeping it simple as I wasn't really doing much filming today, I put on a pair of dark blue jeans, white t-shirt and deep red cardigan. I quickly ran some product through my hair, not so much that I looked like Blaine, put enough to style it properly and went to go get my phone from the kitchen table to text Chris too make sure he was up and almost ready, his morning routine was different to Kurt's, but by no means any shorter. It was 8:30 and I had said I would pick Chris up at about 9.

**Good morning sunshine!, just making sure your up and almost ready :) -D xo**

I walked into my _other_ room and picked up my guitar and started playing as I waited for a reply. I knew I would be waiting at least 10 minutes for a reply as I guessed he would be in the middle of his morning routine. So I started to strum away on my guitar...

_I've been alone__  
><em>_Surrounded by darkness__  
><em>_I've seen how heartless__  
><em>_The world can be_

_I've seen you crying__  
><em>_You felt like it's hopeless__  
><em>_I'll always do my best__  
><em>_To make you see_

_Baby, you're not alone__  
><em>_Cause you're here with me__  
><em>_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down__  
><em>_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
><em>_And you know it's true__  
><em>_It don't matter what'll come to be__  
><em>_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Now I know it ain't easy__  
><em>_But it ain't hard trying__  
><em>_Every time I see you smiling__  
><em>_And I feel you so close to me__  
><em>_And you tell me_

_Baby, you're not alone__  
><em>_Cause you're here with me__  
><em>_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down__  
><em>_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
><em>_And you know it's true__  
><em>_It don't matter what'll come to be__  
><em>_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_I still have trouble__  
><em>_I trip and stumble__  
><em>_Trying to make sense of things sometimes__  
><em>_I look for reasons__  
><em>_But I don't need 'em__  
><em>_All I need is to look in your eyes__  
><em>_And I realize_

_Baby I'm not alone__  
><em>_Cause you're here with me__  
><em>_And nothing's ever gonna take us down__  
><em>_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
><em>_And you know it's true__  
><em>_It don't matter what'll come to be__  
><em>_Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh_

_Cause you're here with me__  
><em>_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down__  
><em>_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
><em>_And you know it's true__  
><em>_It don't matter what'll come to be__  
><em>_You know our love is all we need__  
><em>_Our love is all we need to make it through_

I was pulled out of my guitar playing trance. I often got carried away when playing. My phoned buzzed on the desk next to me, I picked It up and read the message and smiled when i saw that the message was from Chris.

**You are far too cheery. But good morning to you too! Yes, i'm up, and i'm practically ready so you can come round now if you like :) -C xox**

**I am the sunshine child, you even said so yourself, ha! And ok, ill leave now, see you soon :D -D xoxo**

**See ya soon! -C xx**

I put my guitar back down and walked into the kitchen putting my phone in my pocked, grabbed my bag which consisted of my multiple scripts that I had in there for no reason and my keys and left.

I got into my car and drove off, still trying to think of how I was eventually going to tell Chris I had feelings for him, and not just that I cared for him, that I thought I was possibly in love with him?

What if he thinks I'm fooling around and that I'm not serious? I mean why would he take me seriously, I mean I had claimed to be straight, but, he knew I wasn't into labels.

I tried not to put my mind to it as I decided to concentrate on the road instead.

This was going to be difficult.

* * *

><p>AN: THANK YOU ALL for the alerts and response i got for the first chapter, i hope you enjoyed this chapter too :) review and stuff :) thanks x


	3. Coffee and Confessions?

**I STILL DO NOT OWN GLEE, DARREN, CHRIS blah.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :D! **

* * *

><p><strong>[Chris' POV]<strong>

I woke up the next morning in a genuinely good mood.

And then the thoughts of the dream that I had last night and what might have happened to Darren in it hit me and I really did not want to think about that right now, or ever, in that case.

Then I stopped after I realised, it was just a dream_. It was just a dream. _So I pushed those thoughts out of my head and cursed myself for even thinking something like that could happen to someone so beautiful.

And then I started freaking out again by remembering what I told myself what I was going to tell Darren later on over coffee.

I couldn't do this, how the hell was I going to tell Darren that I was in love with him? Had been since the day he came on set and said 'Hey, im Darren, im gunna be playing Blaine, so want to go out for lunch?'

And was I really going to tell him over coffee? Real classy. I couldn't tell him, not right now...This was way too complicated...

I picked up my phone and glanced at the time. 7:30am, although I had only had a few hours sleep, I wasn't tired. I was very much awake. I walked out of my bedroom and walked to my kitchen were I fixed myself some breakfast and got myself a can of diet coke out of the fridge. _Really Chris? Diet coke at 7:30? Yup._

After taking my time to eat my breakfast and ponder over my thoughts, I quickly washed the dishes and decided that I needed to have a shower, so I turned the water on, waited for it heat up and got in. I stood there for about 10 minutes before realising that I needed to wash myself so I did exactly that. After another 10 or so minutes I stepped out the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist and walked over to my bedroom, drying myself and started to get ready.

I had already picked out what I was going to be wearing for the day. I always do this the previous night in case of sleeping in and panicking and then throwing on any old thing I get my hands on and looking awful. _Yeah, I'd rather die._

I had picked out a simple outfit. A pair of dark blue jeans, a white shirt and decided that it was about time I got out my pea coat from my wardrobe. My clothes were no were near as complexed as Kurt's were. I honestly despised some of his outfits. Sometimes I hated Ryan for this, but he is my fairy god father and I love him just the same.

I was nervous for today shoot as well, I had no idea why. I knew my lines; all I had to do was to tell Darren that I loved him too. No. Tell Blaine that I loved him too. **Shit.** How was I going to cope today?

After spending way too much time styling my hair, I heard my phone buzz from my nightstand.

A smile quickly appeared on my face as I read the text...

**Good morning sunshine!, just making sure your up and almost ready :) -D xo**

He just knew me so well.

I could almost hear him shouting this with his usual enthusiasm. How can he have so much energy? I stopped that thought a second, and rewound it. It's Darren. I laughed too myself and typed into my phone and sent the text.

**You are far too cheery. But good morning to you too! Yes, I'm up, and I'm practically ready so you can come round now if you like :) -C xox**

A few seconds later...

**I am the sunshine child, you even said so yourself, ha! And ok, ill leave now, see you soon :D -D xoxo**

I burst out into laughter at this one. He was the sunshine child. And this was just one of the many reasons as to why I loved him. He could walk into any room and just brighten it up, was it just me who though that? _No. Maybe? _I didn't really care.

I quickly text him back saying that I would see him soon and before I knew it, someone was tapping on my door. I looked at the time, 8:55am. I smiled at the fact he was early. S_hut it Chris, this is not a date. I_ walked over too the door and opened it, almost falling over as soon as the door opened, Darren ran at me bringing me into a tight hug.

'Hey' he said as he loosened his grip on me with one of his stupid smiles plastered onto his face

'Hi' I replied. I thought it was an appropriate greeting.

'So, we gunna go get coffee then, I'm in desperate need, I think I've gone like, an hour without one' he said laughing to himself. Darren's laugh was infectious and I bit back the huge grin that was trying to appear on my face, but I failed. I noticed that he still had his arms around me and it felt nice, really nice. _Since when did Darren's arms become so perfect?_

'Um yeah, sure' I said realising that I still hadn't moved from his grip and decided to move out of it 'ill just go get my script' I said walking over to the coffee table in my living area and picking it up, putting it into my bag, grabbing my keys and walking out of my apartment to Darren's car.

Once we arrived at the coffee shop, we went to the counter and Darren ordered our coffees. And as promised, I paid.

We walked to one of the free tables and sat down.

'So, you know my coffee order...' I smiled 'That's very, Blaine of you Dare'

'Um, is that just another way of you telling me that my 'gay' is apparently showing' Darren said with a smile fighting its way onto his mouth.

It was true, more than often enough I would tell him this, as we all know, Darren is not exactly, how do you say, the straightest of men?

'Um no, I find it sweet really' Darren's face lit up as I said this, and for this reason so did mine.

I looked into his eyes. They were honey gold with a hint of green in there, and in all honesty, I totally got lost in them._Control yourself Colfer. _But they were so pretty...

'Um Chris?'

'Yeah, sorry, what were you saying?' I felt the temperature on my face rise. Oh god, I was blushing.

'Well, I was just saying thanks for buying me coffee' he replied, smiling and I was sure he had noticed my blush and just felt totally embarrassed.

'Oh, no problem' _Keep it cool Chris _'so, how are you feeling about the scene today then?' _Good recovery._

'Yeah, I think I got the lines down, I should be fine'

For the next half hour or so, the conversation between Darren and I was mainly about work, I was getting him up to date with were I was at with my book and he was telling me about His latest starkid production and that he was writing some songs

I liked this, how I could tell him absolutely anything _ok maybe not everything_. But it was still nice to be this close with someone, especially because it was Darren. It almost felt like we were a couple when we had in depth conversations about our day, and what our life had ahead for us.

'Chris? Are you ok man?' Darren said with concern in his voice 'You've been quiet'

'Yeah, i'm fine' _lies _'Like I said, it's just my book' _no it's not, it's because I LOVE YOU. _'I was writing most the night'

'Okay...Which brings me to my next question' I raised my eyebrow at him quizzically '3am texts? Why couldn't you sleep?'

'Like I said, I was ju-' Darren cut me off

'Cut the bullshit, what's up?' ok, so his vocabulary was not the softest, but his voice was, he sounded really worried for some reason

_Shit, i'm going to have to tell him about my dream, how was I going to do that without telling him I loved him. _

'It's nothing' I started 'It's just...' He raised his eyebrows at me and urged me to go on 'I just, had a bad dream, ok, it's fine now though' I assured him and flashed a smile at him which earned me a smile back

'You know you can talk to me about anything, right?' Darren replied

I just simply nodded. We dropped the subject as we could now feel the conversation getting a little awkward, so we continued to tell me about how his 'Starkids' as we liked to call them were doing.

There was a few moments of silence and then Darren Spoke.

'Chris, um, can I ask you something?' Everything in Darren's body language changed, what was usually a hyper, confident man, now looked like a scared boy. He was looking straight at me and once again I lost myself in his eyes, but I quickly snapped out of this as I remembered that this was now serious Darren. He needed me to listen to him.

'You know you can, you never need to ask' I found myself saying.

'Right, um, how did...when...did you realise that you were... gay?' for a second he looked into my eyes again, but when Hazel met Blue, he very quickly looked down at his now so very interesting shoes.

'I honestly don't know, I mean I know that I'm certainly gay, but I'm not sure when I realised, I guess you just know' I was shocked at how confident I sounded

I looked at him trying to look at his eyes, but they were still on the floor. He looked very deep in thought.

'Dare, you know you can tell me anything, right?'

And with that, Darren finally pulled his gaze from his shoes and looked at me before saying

'Yeah, thanks Chris, um...' he sniffled _had he been crying? No. He couldn't have been, could he? '_Do you um, want another coffee? We still have like 45 minutes till work' he asked, finally sounding like normal Darren again.

'Are you really expecting me to say no?' I said as the corner of my mouth flicked up.

He just smiled and walked over to order even more coffee

As he was walking away, I couldn't help but to think that in that moment, maybe He had been trying to tell me something? I mean he had been crying? No. he couldn't be? Darren couldn't be gay, could he? I mean he was straight? My straight best friend. My straight best friend who was hot. _He's your co-worker Chris, this is wrong._

Darren arrived back with coffee and we continued to talk about the songs he had written and then somehow Darren managed some way to get on to the conversation to Disney Princesses.

'Dare, your, um gay is showing again' I said, but it felt weird after I said it, what if I touched a nerve, a sensitive subject with him.

Darren looked around him a second, and then turned back to face me.

'Ok Chris, I um, I have too tell you something, and don't freak or anything'

'I won't' I promised

'Ok, um, right, i'm just gunner be blunt about it, because I really don't know how to say it an-'

'Dare, just say it' I cut him off

'Ok, um, Chris, I think, I might'

Darren stopped and looked behind me, so I turned around and there was Heather walking towards us with a coffee in her hands and a smile on her face

_Impeccable timing. NOT._

'Hey guys!' she said as she practically ran over to Darren and I to give us both a kiss on the cheek and sit down to join our conversation

'Hey heather, how's is going' Darren said as she sat down

'Yeah fine, just grabbing some coffee before work, looks like we had the same ideas this morning, huh?'

I smiled at her. Heather was great, she was always happy and made you feel at ease without trying. She was a lot like Brit in this way, but heather was also a very clever woman and a very good actress and anyone who understated her was defiantly in the wrong.

'Yeah I guess so' I finally spoke

'Were you guys talking about something? I didn't just barge in, did I?' Heather said with a look of worry on her face

'No Heather, it's fine, honestly' I insisted, even though she kind of did, but I wasn't mad. Darren would tell me what it was he wanted to tell me in his own time.

'Yeah, Chris and I were just talking about the scenes today' Darren told her. I could tell that whatever it was he was going to say, I would have to wait now.

'Oh yeah! Blaine tells Kurt he loves him right?' _does she know everything? _

'Um yeah' I said and a blush had grown straight across my face

'Chris, are you blushing?' Heather said, her voice in slight shock

'No' I gave her one of my best bitch glares trying to not let Darren see, and I was successful, she shut up about it.

'Well we better be heading off, Ryan will be wondering were we are' Darren said getting up out of his seat, trying to avoid my gaze. Had he seen me blush?

'Yeah, C'mon Chris, let's go' and with that I got out of my seat and the three of us walked to our two cars and drove off too work.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DON'T KILL ME! :) pleaseeee review and let me know what you think. I'm starting to get ideas together for a new fic, a longer one, and that's all im saying too that as i only have very brief ideas on what is going to happen in it :) so it could be a while before it is even written.**

**thanks for all of the alerts and favorites and stuff, makes me feel awesome :D xx**


	4. On Set

**SILLY HEATHER! gahhh, so colse :) sorry for a bit of a cliff hanger, but then again, im not :)**

**hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>[Darren's POV]<strong>

Stupid Heather. Just when I was about to tell Chris that I had feelings for him and that I was pretty sure I was in love with him, she comes along. Don't get me wrong, I'm not mad at Heather, I just, just. Bad timing.

Once we got into my car and started to drive off, it was just me and Chris again as Heather had drove here herself so she was in the car following us.

When we got to the studios, Chris had to go straight into make-up before shooting some scenes with Lea. I had went straight to my trailer as I found that I liked to keep myself away from everything when I was trying to get into character and decided that I was tired so I decided to go for a little nap, as I didn't have too be on set for a few hours...

I jumped up when someone had decided to come into my trailer..._why did I never lock this?_

'Hey sleepy head'

'Oh um, hey Chris' I said sleepily rubbing my eyes. 'Time is it?' I started to worry that I might have slept in.

'Relax, it's almost 1, I finished on set for now so I thought I'd come and say hi'

'Well, hi' I said to him flashing one of my 'dazzling' (according to Chris) smiles at him instantly not feeling so tired anymore.

'Heeyy' he returned the smile

'Your cheery, I take it things went well on set?'

'Yeah, actually, they went fine, y'know, apart from Ryan being all shouty and bossy, but nothing knew there right?'

'Right' I agreed 'Diet coke?'

'That would be fantastic' he said as I walked over to the fridge, got out a bottle and passed him it.

'So, ready for our scene today?' I asked him as I was pouring myself an apple juice.

'Yeah, um, I think, I mean, yeah' _I was not convinced_ by his response

I cocked my eyebrow at him 'Chris?' I encouraged him to speak. I knew something wasn't right.

'No I am, I'm just a bit nervous, that's all, not completely sure why but, I am' he looked at me and I could see his nerves deep within them

'Are you telling me that Chris freaking Colfer is nervous about something he's been doing for years?'

'I, I, guess he is'

The truth was, I was nervous too. But not nervous in a bad way. All I had to do was tell Chris Kurt that I loved him. _C'mon Darren, pull yourself together. _

'Do you want to go over lines or something' I offered

'Yeah ok' he said smiling up at me. _Dear Chris, please smile all of the time. _

So for the next hour or so, I'm not too sure, we practised our lines, most of the time I was too busy watching Chris and how he moved. I had never found myself so fascinated with how someone moved. Or hoe beautiful someone was.

Once we were both sure we were ok with our lines we left my trailer as it was time to go to make-up, I needed to be 'Blained' and Chris just needed a touch up and fix of his hair.

I wasn't too sure why, but, after saying those three words too Chris, well...Kurt my heart was beating.

Like abnormally fast. _How can one person do this to someone?_

I tried to ignore it, but who was I kidding? I couldn't hide this anymore. But I had to. At least for now.

Once the hair stylist had coated my hair in a horrible, thick, shiny layer of hair gel, I was ready to go on set.

Chris was already sitting down in his chair and I followed suit.

The make up people were just finishing Chris touch up.

And now we weren't Chris and Darren. We were Kurt and Blaine. And with one almighty shout from Ryan, the cameras were rolling...

'Oh my God, You should have seen it. we looked at the top ten for show case and we all just went numb, and then Jessie just kept going on and on about how Rachel and Finn's relationship will cost us nationals'

I, as Blaine Cut him off

'Well I do understand, that was kind of unprofessional, but sorry, keep going' I moved my hand and continued to look at him, Ryan said to look at him with love and adoration, and to be honest, I was totally doing this and if I'm completely honest, there was no acting at this point. I couldn't help but too look at Chris in this way.

'Ok, so when we get back to the hotel, Santana, LOSES it' we both laughed at this, in character of course. 'I mean, on the plane ride home, it was completely silent, like nobody said a word'

My heart was beating faster and faster as I knew what line was coming up soon.

'I mean we just sat there with our faces buried into our complimentary copies of sky mall'

'Wait' I cut in again 'I don't get it, you don't seem that sad at all' I said furrowing my eyebrows

I watched as 'Kurt' shrugged his shoulders

'Well... it was still amazing'

We both smiled

'I mean I got to fly on a plane for the first time in my life, i had breakfast at tiffanies'

The smile on my was got like, 10 times larger, I could see Chris Kurt getting more excited as he was telling his New York tails.

My heart was now thumping so hard in my chest, I was sure he could hear it.

'I got to sing on a Broadway stage' he continued sounding even more excited that usual.

This was it. _You can do this Darren. Don't mess this up._ I gave myself a mental pep talk and composed myself before looking into Chris' eyes.

'I love you' _ohmygod, and you have no idea how much!_

Chris looked at me whilst taking a sip of coffee and putting it down. Looking a little shocked, but that was expected, this was Kurt and Blaine _Kurt and Blaine, _I reminded myself.

There were a few seconds of scalene before Chris opened his mouth to talk

'I love you too'

We continued to look at each other and for a few seconds, I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or Blaine, but I didn't care. Just hearing those words escape Chris mouth sent chills up me, but I kept myself composed.

_Kurt_ opened his mouth again

'Y'know, when you think about it... Kurt Hummel has had a pretty good year' we both smiled at each other 'OH Look who's here!'

'Hey, what are you guys dong here?' I said turning around and looking at _Sam _and _Mercedes._

And with that, I heard Ryan shout 'CUT' and took a deep breath. _Since when was I not breathing?_

'That was great guys! Honestly, that was totally believable' Ryan said walking towards Chris and I. _little does he know._

'Thanks, um, can I go home now, I'm really tired and' Chris started

'Um yeah, im gunna head as well, I have Starkid stuff to do' which was not a lie, I honestly did.

'Yeah sure, you were great today, ill see you both soon, and we need to start talking tour'

'Yeah, see ya Ryan' i said as Chris and I walked back to my car.

We drove back to Chris' and i dropped him off, said our goodbyes and i drove back to my apartment.

When I got in it wasn't too late, I had decided to order some food, and go and sit on my couch and watch a Disney movie.

I had decided to watch Peter Pan, defiantly one of my favourites, and just as I was getting comfey, my door went, so I got up and walked to he door grabbing my wallet to pay the delivery guy

'Hey Dude'

'Oh, hey Chord, I, um thought it was the pizza guy' I said grinning holding up my wallet

'Oh, sorry, im not, intruding or anything am I?'

'Course not, dude, c'mon, wanna beer or something?'

'Nah, I fine, I'll have a coke though' he said smiling

'Sure' I said grabbing a _regular_ bottle of coke out the fridge (I kept the diet coke for Chris) for both of us and handing him it.

'Thanks...so um, I actually wanted to talk to you' he asked and I couldn't work out his expression, but he didn't sound as if it was something bad

Me and Chord had become quite close as the season had went on, we were both 'the new kids' so we both understood each other. Chord was great.

'I knew there was a hidden meaning, what is it?' I eyed him suspiciously

'I... um ok. I'm just going to be blunt here, what's going on with you and Chris?' _shit, I was caught...wait what? me and Chris, there is no me and Chris. _

'I don't know what you mean' I stated, as I honestly didn't

'Oh c'mon man, have you seen the way you both acted today? You did that whole lovey dovey thing in one take, Nobody ever does anything like that in one take' I sighed, he was right.

As if on reading my mind, the door went again, so I picked up my wallet _again_ and paid the delivery guy.

'Want some?' I offered putting the pizza box on the table

'Duh, but your not getting away with not answering my question' he said so matter of factly

'Urgh, ok, I, Don't know'

'HA! I knew it, I knew something was going on between you too'

'No, Chord, it's not like that, I, haven't told him'

'Told him what?' he was looking at me serious now. I had to tell someone.

'I love him, Chord, but I can't tell him'

'And why can't you do that?'

'Because, im scared he won't think that im serious about this, and I am, I am so sure about it' and that was the complete truth.

Chord just looked at me furrowing his eyebrows in sympathy.

'You're not freaked out about this?' I asked

'No, dude, why would I be? I mean, to be honest, I can't really say im surprised. We all know what you don't believe in labels and I took that as your little way of telling everyone that you might be a bit of both? And you and Chris ar-'

'No, Chord' I butted in 'I'm not a bit of both, it's just Chris'

I thought about what I said and watched Chord look at me

'It's not a label you fall in love with, it's the person, and I honestly believe that I do love Chris'

'So go tell him'

'I can't,'

'Why?'

'I honestly don't know' I said starting to think of why I couldn't tell Chris that I loved him, I had no reason not to

'You want my advice Dare? Stop trying to hide. Just tell him, what is there too loose, I mean, Chris won't freak out, you know what he's like. He'll still love you all the same'

I just looked at the ground for a few minutes thinking to myself before opening my mouth

'Y'know what, dude, your right, im going to tell him. I'm not sure how yet, but I will. What's the worst that can happen, right?'

'Right' He repeated and smiled at me.

I looked over at the coffee table and realised that we had totally forgotten about the pizza I had ordered

'Ah shit. The pizza will be getting cold' I said grabbing a slice and Chord following suit as we sat down and watched the rest of Peter Pan.

'Did you think that we all believed that you were 100% straight?' Chord said halfway through the movie

'Huh?' I questioned

'Dude, you have a Disney obsession, pink sunglasses and a Disney Princess blanket'

I laughed at this because I knew he was completely true.

After the movie it was getting late so Chord had decided it was time for him to head home

'Thanks man' I said to him as he left

'Hey, no worries about it, keep me posted yeah, we have bets on'

'We? Bets?' I was worried

'Oh yeah, the rest of the cast have bets on when you two are finally gunna get together'

'Oh my god'

'See ya Dare'

'See ya' I said as I closed the door.

I went to my bedroom to put go and put my Pj's on and once again, I looked at the photo of me and Chris that was in my collection of photo's and then it hit me.

I knew how I was going to tell him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, hopefully this answers a few questions, not alot, just a few :)**

**so as per, rate and rwview and stuff and love you all for reading this! i cant wait to get srated on my next one :D!**

**thanks :)**


	5. Confessions

**Right, so last chapter, and yet, i still dont own nuthin' :/ ah well :D ill just have to keep writing...**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>[Chris' POV]<strong>

'I love you'

I looked into Darren's eyes, i almost believed it was real, my heart was beating so fast right now. I knew this line was coming, it just took me by surprise. It felt so natural for him to say that.

I snapped myself out from my fantasy world quickly realising that we were infact _Kurt and Blaine._I took another sip of 'coffee' and opened my mouth

'I love you too' _ohmygodohmygod! _I soon realised that i wasn't freaking out, it was because that felt like that was the most natural thing that i had ever said in my life.

'Y'know, Kurt Hummel has had a pretty good year' i continued looking at Darren, he had his perfect smile plastered all over him 'Oh hey, Look who's here!' i said as they were my next lines.

'Hey! what are you guy's doing here' Darren said turning around as if he would be talking to _Mercedes and Sam._

And then Ryan shouted cut.

After Ryan had come over to Darren and I, and after we were excused, Darren drove me back to my appartement. As soon as i got in i made myself some pasta to eat, i was starving.

I sat down with my food and switched on my television. Flicking through absolutly nothing. After i finished my food, i washed my plate and sat back down on the sofa _gosh, this was so comfey, and i'm so tired_. I haden't realised how tired i was. I closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep...

_'Look at me Chris' Darren spat 'How many times are you going to hurt me? I gave this everything, and all you can do is stand there and not eve listen to me' He was angry_

_'Dare, i...i'm sorry' i sounded sheepish_

_'Oh your sorry now are you, well, you know what Chris, i have given this my all, and you STILL treat me like i'm some bit on the side' _

_'Baby, please' i pleaded 'Just hear me out okay?'_

_'Don't call me that' his eyes got darker, untill there was no honey colour in them, they were just black. _

_'PLEASE! just listen, I love you' _

_'And you know what, a few weeks ago, i would have believed that, but right now, i dont know what to think' _

_He was walking to the bedroom and started to stuff some of hus belongings into a bag and was now rapidly walking to the door_

_I didn't say anything, i just looked at him._

_i could see the hurt in his eyes and it made me feel like i was the worst person on the planet at that moment, but in al fairness, i did feel like that. I was, i hated myself for doing this too him, how could i hurt the person i loved. All he had done was love me back and i blew it._

_'I, I'm sor-'_

_'Don't even finish that' he was now crying 'If you truely were, you wouldnt have invited some random dude back here and have sex with him' The venom that was in his voice was slowly making it's way over to me and i felt sick._

_'Goodbye, Chris' he said gazing into my eyes. I knew this was over._

_And with a loud bang, he had slammed the door and walked out of my life._

_I broke down and cried myself too sleep_

_Next next morning i was awoken by my phone buzzing into my hand, i had kept it there all night, hoping to hear from Darren, i had rang him and text him but, nothing. _

**_-Lea- _**

_Soon as i picked up my phone i could hear her crying, this wasn't right_

_'Lea, what is it' _

_'Chris, i... are, a- you alright?' she was sobbing into the phone. _

_'yes, i mean, i, yeah im fine, what happened' i knew something was horrribly wrong. _

_'w..wait, whaat, y-you...hav-en't heard'_

_'Heard what, Lea TELL ME'_

_'Darrens d-d-ead, Chr-is' _

_That was it, i was now breathing in out and out, i coldnt breathe, how could i? i felt selfish for doing so. How could i be breathing when the person that i loved wasn't._

I snapped my eyes open and i could feel that i had been breathing so hard and my heart was still beathing, i looked around me for a moment and felt a rush of relef and realised that it was only a dream. _Just a dream Chris. _

This was happening was too often, and i had no idea why. Why was i even having these horrible dreams. I felt sick to my stomach even just thinking about it.

This was it, this had too stop. I had lost count on the amount of dreams like this that i had had, but none of them were as bad as this, i had always stopped myself from producuing these dreams when i felt that something was wrong.

After trying to get back to sleep, i couldn't. I wanted darren. No. I needed Darren.

I got up out of bed and looked at the time. 11pm

Without a moments thought, i pulled off my Pj bottoms and pulled on my jeans, went to go get my keys and opened my appartement door.

My eyes went wide as i saw Darren standing in the doorway, with his hand raised. it looked like he was about to knock. His eyes went wide with worry as he saw what a state i was in.

'Chris, what's wrong?' he said with worry in his voice

'Um, nothing, i was um, just leaving'

'Oh sorry, i should g-'

'No, i was actually coming to see you'

'Oh' he said and a smile appeared on his face which made me relax.

'You should come in' i said as he walked in, took his coat off and walked over to the sofa and plopped himself down.

'So, any reason as to why your at my appartement at 11pm' i asked eyeing him suspiciously

'I was just lonley, thats all' he said 'and anyway, you were on your way to my appartement aswell, remember'

'Oh, yeah, i was um, lonely too'

We looked at eachother for a couple of seconds, presumidly too try and see if there was another reason. I was looking into Darrens eyes and they were different, i had never seen them like this and believe me, i've looked into them a few times. i couldnt quite place my finger on it. _what was he thinking._

'So, i um brought Mulan and Diet coke' Darren broke the silence and pulled the dvd and coke out from his bag 'wanna cuddle?'

Oh my gosh, that was the cutest thing ever. Me and Darren made quite a habbit of this. It was not unusual for us to do this.

'Sure' i said walking over to the couch and getting the dvd, putting in into the dvd player and sitting myself down on the sofa which as soon as i did, Darren had pulled me into a very warm embrace, which was just what i needed after the dream i had earlier 'Cuddle whore' i commented and smirked at him.

'Am not'

'Are too!' i said sticking my toung out at him as the movie started, we both laughed and looked at eachother for a few second before both turning away resulting in us both turning a bright shade of red. _wait, what? i know why i went red, but, why did darren go red?_

During the movie i found it very hard to concentrate as i was now in the very warm loving arms of Darren and i couldnt help but too keep looking at him, he was perfect. His eyes, his nose, his lips. Everything _This man was going to be the death of me._

I had now flound myself a comfier posotion, my head was now on Darrens chest and he was stroking my hair. This was amazing. He smelt amazing too, the only word too describe it was **Darren.**

'So, are you gunna wat the film or?' Darren said and i suddenly felt embarrased again. I hadent realised that i had been staring at him for half the movie.

'Sorry' i said and turned back to the movie. I felt his heart beat through his chest as i lay there, it was a steady beat. After my earlier dream this comforted me.

Once the movie was over i slowly got up and went to go get a drink but Darren stopped me from getting of the couch and sat me down taking my hands in his.

They were rough from all of his guitar playing, but this reminded me of how hard working he was, and if i was honest. I liked that.

'So, was there a reason that would come over to my apartement with diet coke and a dvd at 11pm? Not that i'm complaining, i needed that' i said'

'Um, yeah, there, is'

I looked at him, trying to read what he was feeling at that moment. I was suddenly aware that Darren was still holding my hands.

I looked at him and moved my head, urging him to carry on with his story

'Okay, um...'

'Darren, look, just tell me, i know there is something you wanna tell me' i smiled at him 'This is me, remember' He looked at me and returned the smile.

'Ok, well, today at the coffee shop, i asked you if you were...were'

'Gay' i finished his sentence for him

'Yeah, gay. i um, right, ok' he closed his eyes and sighed 'Ok, what im trying to say is, that...um. there was a reason i asked you'

My eyes went wide

'Dare, are...are you...gay?' i said very confused

'No, um, God, i, No, i mean i don't do labels but, there's this guy'

My heart sank at that and my mouth went very dry. He was in love with someone, how could i have been so silly to even think that i could have possibly had a chance with him_. Chris, shut up! he's trying to tell you something here and you just making it worse._

'Um, ok, so, do i know him?' i asked looking at him

'Um, yeah' he said looking down at his feet and tightning his grip on my hand 'Okay, Chris, i wanna tell you something, but promise me not to freak or anything, just let me talk'

'I promise' i said in a whisper

'Ok, so theres this guy that i work with, and i really like him' he said looking directly into my eyes and held his gaze whilst continuing to speak and my heart started to race inside my chest 'He's amazing, beautiful. But, im scared. I'm scared that he won't belive that im...in love with him'

'And why are you scared that he wont believe you?' the room all of a sudden started to feel so much hotter than it did moments ago

'Because, im 'straight' and he's gay. Y'see, i keep having urges, to just kiss him, and i chicken out, i mean we've kissed before and, but i mean, it was for other reasons i mean, we wern't ourselves'

'So why not just do it?' i said looking at him and i could see his eyes darkening. Once again, something that i had never saw in him before, i mean not since..._SHIT, NOT SINCE THE TIME WE KISSED AS KURT AND BLAINE, OMG, WHAT._

Before i even had a chance to process my thoughts i saw Darren move closer to me and before i knew it his lips were on mine. He was kissing me. it was a tender loving kiss and in that moment, i honestly felt light headed. Here was the love of my life kissing me, telling me he was in love with me and i wasn't doing anything back, so i deepend the kiss. I ran my tounge alone his bottom lip asking for entrance and he gladly gave in. I pulled out of the kiss as i felt it going somewere and i wasnt entirly sure if this was what Darren wanted, and i also had to tell him how i felt. As my mouth left his, he wimpered.

We looked at eachother for a few more seconds and i opened my mouth

'Wow, um...okay' was all i could say

'yeah, something like that' he said looking at me. He was breathless. 'Chris, i...I love you' his eyes were fixed on mine.

'I, love you too Darren' _wow, that was so natural_

'You're so beautiful and i just needed you to- wait what? you, you love me too?'

'Yeah' i said and a smile had creeped onto both of our faces as we knew in that moment that this was right.

'Your, so beautiful Chris, you honestly are and, im not sure if you realise that. And please belive me when i say that because i honestly mean every word of it'

'I know you do Dare, and I love you, so much, you have no idea'

Once again, hazel met blue and we both just wrapped our arms around eachother and just sat there fo what seemed like an eternity but i didnt care. Not right now.

An hour later we pulled out of eachothers embrace and i felt empty with out him there

'Dare, um, i know this is going to sound weird and all, but, will you stay? i, um-' i instantly regretted what i just asked, it was far too soon

'Of course' he replied, grabbing my hand 'its um, getting late, we should probably try and sleep'

'Yeah' i said as i started to walk to the bedroom with Darren following

We both put our PJ's on and had climed into bed and instantly curled up next to eachother. I was little spoon.

we lay there for what felt like hours. Darren was planting small kisses every now and again and we both kept sharing those three words that we both had been so scared too say, both fearing that we had to keep reminding eachother as we had spent so much time not telling eachother

'Chris?' Darren broke the very comfortable silence

'Yeah?'

'I, well you know when you opened the door when i came round? what was wrong ? and dont tell me nothing, cause i know there was' he said as his fingers were making patterens in my hair

So i told him all about my dreams and how they had ebeded and how i woke up everytime refusing to let the story continue

'Chris, you know i would never leave you, not now, not when i have you in my life like this' I turned around to face him as he said this

'I know, they were just dreams' i smiled at him before placing my lips on his and once again, we were kissing_ i could get used too this _Darren had deepened this kiss as if he wanted to tell me in that moment how much he loved me, and i was happy too oblige.

'I love you'

'I love you too, Chris, Goodnight'

'Goodnight Dare' i smiled before placing a small kiss on his forehead and cuddled up to him once more, this time i was taking the rold of big spoon.

I drifted off into one of the best sleeps i had ever had and i knew that this was only the beginning of a very happy life.

THE END.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WAAHHHHH, I SO DID NOT WANT TO FINISH THIS! haha, but fear not as a new fic is on it's way soon :) **

**Please review and stuff and let me know what you liked :) i will take it into consideration :D**

**thank you for reading, it means a lot :D **


End file.
